The Brightest Star
by Cresswell Thorne
Summary: Hermione reflects a bit on the two most important people in her life. *FINISHED*


_This just popped into my head, and it was such a short little thing, I thought I would just write it. So, now, I am position my Hermione/Remus the Wednesday after next. Reviews are much appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

Hermione sighed deeply, discarded her green healer robes on the couch, and headed upstairs to check on her boys. It wasn't often that she worked late, and she had rushed home as soon as she could, but she always worried about her boys at home without her. Her husband had a penchant for mischief, as it was.

"Sirius? Rigel?" _'Hm, the house was surprisingly quiet, they must be asleep.'_ Hermione thought.

Happily, she noted that the house appeared to be in good order, although there was a wet towel abandoned in the hallway. Banishing it to the laundry room she poked her head into her sons room.

Light from a custom projector cast a faint glow throughout the room. Illuminating constellations on the bedroom ceiling and highlighting the small bed by the window. Fast asleep in the middle of his bed, thumb tucked between his lips, lay her precious miracle. She paused in his doorway, to simply take a moment to appreciate the innocent child she was so thankful for.

It had taken years for her to conceive and, at first, they thought it was due to her husbands incestuous, pureblooded lineage, but, they had later found out, the problem lay solely with her. She had been devastated, after years of trying, to find out that it was unlikely that she would ever carry a child to term, due to the torture she endured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her husband had cursed his family name, blamed himself for being unable to protect her, and stood by her through two miscarriages before they decided to stop trying. It hurt them both to give up, but it hurt more with every negative test and the constant pressure to maintain sexual relations at certain points of her cycle.

She had wept for days after she requested her prescription for birth control. And wept harder when her request was denied because she was pregnant, again. Her and Sirius had spoken at length about terminating the pregnancy to preserve her health. But after much consideration, decided to stay the course. Sirius had said that, 'the third time's the charm'. And she hoped and prayed that it was. And when the final day of her first trimester came and went uneventfully, she sighed. Both grateful and scared. Waiting for the other shoe to drop. Worried that they were getting their hopes up. When their son was born two weeks early, with no apparent complications, they thanked their lucky stars.

Sitting down lightly, she brushed his thumb out of his mouth, and pressed a light kiss to his brow. His eyes blinked open in surprise and he grasped her hand tightly. "Mama?"

"Rigel, my sweet boy, how was your day?" Rigel yawned deeply, and rubbed the sleep from his grey eyes, that were so reminiscent of his fathers. "Good, mama. I missed you, so did daddy."

"Oh, I missed you too, love. I didn't mean to wake you, I was just coming to say goodnight."

"Okay, but can we play the kissing game?"

"Of course we can, but we have to be quick. How many do you want?"

"One!" He had never asked for only one kiss before, and she scrunched up her face in displeasure. "Only one?" Hermione pouted. "Why is that? What happened to lucky number seven?"

"Daddy says that instead of seven it should be one."

"Why would daddy say that? Trying to deprive me of my Rigel kisses, so he can have more for himself, I bet."

"No, silly! He said that I get seven kisses, because Rigel is the seventh brightest star in the night sky!"

"That's right, Rigel. You're so smart."

"I haves a good memory, mama." Hermione had to chuckle at that, he was too precious sometimes.

"Have, love. And do you remember what the _brightest_ star is?"

Although their son was only three, he had a wonderful knack for rope memorization and they had taken him to The Royal Observatory in Greenwich for his birthday. They had spent the day exploring the Planetarium and Rigel had expressed a great bit of interest in learning all of the constellations.

"Daddy!" He yelled excitedly and Hermione put her finger to her lips. "That's right. So _he_ should only get one kiss."

"But daddy said that I should get one, because I was _your_ brightest star."

"Daddy said that?"

"Mmhmm."

"You know, I was just thinking that same thing when I came in. So one kiss it is." She kissed him once on the forehead, hugging him tightly to her, and pulled away slightly. Anticipating a request for another kiss.

"Can I have another one, mama? One's not 'nough."

"Course you can, Rigel." And she kissed him lightly and tucked him back into his bed for the night. She stood to go and turned to wish him sweet dreams.

"Night, mama"

"Goodnight, my sweet Rigel," she stopped once more in the doorway. "My brightest star." She whispered, closing the door gently and headed down the hallway to her own bedroom. She found the room dark and completed her nightly ablutions without much fuss before climbing beneath the cool sheets to snuggle up to her husband.

"How was your day, kitten?" Sirius grumbled sleepily, wrapping his arm tightly around her.

"Oh, you know, same ol' same ol'. I'm just happy to be home."

"I'm glad you're home too, kitten." And she could tell he was, as he pressed his prominent erection against her back. Biting her lip, she wriggled her arse, and reached her hand back to grasp a fist full of his hair.

"I want you," she moaned as he snaked his hand beneath her nightgown to grasp her left breast.

"Mama, daddy?" Came a small voice through the slightly cracked door of their bedroom. It swung open slowly and Rigel appeared, with his stuffed lion, affectionately named 'Griffy', tucked under his arm.

"What is, mate?" Sirius removed his hand from her breast, his thumb brushing her pebbled nipple as he disengaged his firm grip. She groaned deeply and turned into her pillow, already accepting another night of sharing her bed with her son.

"I missed you! I wanted mama and daddy kisses. So does Griffy!"

Hermione smiled into her pillow, patting the space beside her. "Come on, love, get up here." Her son only hesitated briefly, before shutting the door and jumping onto the bed. Sirius, with a well practiced motion, flipped the coverlet over the small boy and pulled Hermione tightly to him. Snuggling Rigel tightly to her chest, she pressed a kiss to his hair, loving the sweet apple smell that was uniquely Rigel. She couldn't think of any other place she'd rather be.

And she fell into a peaceful sleep, cuddled between her two brightest stars.

* * *

 _Um, so, yeah. That got a little away from me. The fertility issues just came out of left field, but I decided to roll with it. I rated it M, because abortion was mentioned and there were references to sexual situations. I didn't want to touch on my own personal feelings regarding abortion, as they aren't really relevant, but I definitely support a woman's right to have one, when a miscarriage can do irreparable damage to the mothers body. Also, the reason she requested birth control was to keep herself from falling pregnant and suffering another miscarriage. Wasn't sure if that was clear. Anyhow, thanks so much for reading!_


End file.
